


Polls

by ChrysCare, Snowfire (Snowdream)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Would you help me out in deciding who has the highest fandom?





	1. Chapter 1

Prowl stares at the data-pad Jazz hands him. The saboteur had to be joking. What is the purpose of this? He looks up at the third in command as if he answer would be plainly written on the mechs sapphire visor. Of course it isn't so he must ask. 

"Jazz, what is the point of this?" straight to the point. 

"I wanted to see who all has the biggest following, I couldn't very well just ask you because them you'd say it wasn't a report(fic) and I'd have to find another clever way to get you to see it," Jazz smiles and pours a little. Of course Jazz will always get his way. So in the next joor he puts up a bulletin telling all of the personnel on base to vote for their favorite character. As per the rules, there can me multiple answers and if your favorite isn't listed you can comment their names.


	2. Had to make another one

Jazz frowns as he looks over the results. It's before the poll ends and he sees a comment of someone that he had missed a Cybertronian from the list. So he has to make another poll. 

Prowl ain't gonna be happy. 


	3. Maybe I'll get this eventually

Jazz bites his glossa as he stands at Prowl's door. He liked the people in the votes to see the result so he had to cave and sign up to be able to edit the poll. No of course the website wouldn't allow him to say this old poll is mine so he had to create a whole new one. maybe he should try Optimus next time if he has to do a new poll. 

Jazz realizes after sending all this that he still can't edit the stupid thing.


	4. Transformers Ships poll

Jazz frowns as he looks at the data-pad, the humans were wanting to vote on their favorite pairings and ships now. He's kinda curious too, ever since someone let it slip that Cybertronians could have mates, everyone's wanting to see how popular their ship is. He starts walking and ends up running into a mech, since he's not paying any attention. Glancing up he sees the white and blue Decepticon youngling. The only Decepticon allowed on the base. He frowns at the mech who is just as eerie as Soundwave. 

"Whatchya got there?" the youngling asks reaching for the data-pad. He pulls the pad out of the younglings reach. 

"None of ya business," he frowns, the youngling pouts. "Fine it's something to run by Optimus. Now if ya get outta my way I can run it by him."

"Optimus is a very busy mech, you think he'll have time for that, maybe I should screen it first, se if it's worth his time," the youngling smirks and grabs the data-pad before he can get it out of the way. The youngling reads over the question, an open ended question asking what is your favorite transformer ship. He expects the youngling to laugh or crack the data-pad or turn him away. "This will be interesting, definitely worth his time. Why didn't you go to Prowl?"

"I . . . uh . . . kinda already bugged him three times before, didn't want to bug him a fourth, ya know third times a charm," Jazz rubs the back of his helm and watches the youngling steal his data-pad and walks into the Prime's office.

Oh please work and be okay like how I want you to work.


End file.
